Lo que más lastima
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Songfic. Es un Harry Ginny especial por el día de San Valentín. Espero que les guste. Capitulo 2 a peticion de anatripotter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK Rowling, si lo fuera sabría como terminaría esta historia y no estaría contando los días para que salga el séptimo libro. Esto lo hago sin ánimos e lucro solo como forma de despejarme y desearles un Feliz día de San Valentín.

**N/A:**

_**El texto en negrita cursiva son recuerdos**_

_El texto en cursiva es la canción_

_**What hurts most**_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

Una muchacha pelirroja de unos hermosos pero tristes ojos castaños miraba a través de la ventana del ático de su casa. La madriguera que en un tiempo solía bullir de actividad, gritos y por que no también explosiones de los experimentos fallidos de George y Fred ahora permanecía silenciosa como un cripta. La razón: la Guerra. La maldita Guerra se había llevado a toda su familia. Su padre, su madre y sus hermanos estaban involucrados en ella. Los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y sus padres en la orden, Percy en el ministerio y Ron… Él se había ido con Harry a buscar a Voldemort. Malditas las ganas que tenía de acompañarlos pero no tenía edad suficiente para hacer magia. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos ya no le importaba llorar la aliviaba de a ratos… solo de a ratos.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Todavía lo recordaba con perfección el día que el la dejó junto a la tumba blanca como si su corazón se hubiese ido con Dumbledore.

"_**Ginny escucha-comenzó él y ella sabía que exactas palabras iban a salir de esos labios- No puedo estar contigo más. Debemos dejar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos.**_

_**A ella le pareció que cada palabra le costaba un inmenso dolor decirla pero aún así ella quería, necesitaba una explicación y aunque supiera la respuesta preguntó:**_

**_Es por una noble y estúpida razón¿es así?- Su boca se torció en un intento de sonrisa y trató de no llorar._**

_**Es como haber vivido la vida de otra persona estas semanas contigo, pero no puedo… no podemos- suspiró- debo hacer esto solo.**_

**_Luego él se perdió en las explicaciones de que si Voldemort sabía lo que los unía y otro montón de cosas más. Ella no escuchaba solo lo miraba tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos y sintiendo como por dentro se desmoronaba. Tenía tantas cosas que decir pero se quedó callada"_**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

Miró la hora. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, tiempo de preparar la comida para quien sea que fuese a cenar. Sus padres seguro, Ron quizás se quedaba en el hospital velando por Hermione que se recuperaba de las heridas sufridas, los gemelos y Charlie también. Bill no, vivía con Fleur.

Su amiga castaña se recuperaba bastante bien eso sí su hermano no se separaba de ella ni por todo el oro de Griggontts. A veces sentía envidia de ellos dos por que estaban juntos y a ella que le quedaba. Su amiga le decía que él volvería pero cada día que pasaba ella sentía morirse. Oyó unos plops fuera de su casa y automáticamente tomó su varita pero al ver que eran sus padres y Ron se relajó plantando mecánicamente una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alguna novedad- preguntó ella fijando la vista en su hermano mayor.

-No Ginny- dudó y ella lo notó.

-Ronald que me ocultas- la sonrisa se borró de su rostro

-Toma- le entregó un pergamino- Es de Harry me lo dio antes de separarnos.

La pelirroja le arrebató aquel papel de las manos y corrió a su habitación a encerrarse quería estar sola.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

Al encender las luces no pudo evitar mirar la foto mágica que descansaba en su buró. En ella se mostraba una joven pareja bailando, más precisamente ella y Harry bailando durante la boda de Bill y Fleur la última vez que lo vio. Todavía lo recordaba claramente.

"**_Harry ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella cortésmente y tratando de sonar casual pero cuando vio su cara se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Se lo notaba cansado ojeroso y muy pálido.- ¿Qué te sucede?_**

**_-Nada- contestó él sonriendo. Por Merlín esa sonrisa la derretía y si no quería largarse a llorar en medio de la fiesta se debía ir pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo- Bailas – preguntó el cortésmente. Ella asintió._**

_**Él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él. Comenzaron a moverse, muy juntos, al compás de la música, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin que se dieron cuenta le tomaron una foto. El resplandor del flash los hizo despertar de su sueño y se separaron un poco. Tratando de romper el silencio el pelinegro de ojos verdes preguntó:**_

_**-¿En que piensas?**_

_**-En que parece un sueño surrealista- tomó aire- La boda, todos felices… cuando él está ahí afuera.**_

**_-Si a mi me pasa lo mismo- reconoció el joven._**

**_-Pero –continuó ella- Me parece bien. Digo la guerra tendrá que terminar y hay que pensar en el futuro._**

_**-El futuro- susurró él- ¿Y que ves en él?**_

_**-¿Qué ves tu?- le devolvió la pregunta.**_

**_En ese momento Harry se acercó a su oído y en un débil susurro le dijo- Te veo a ti._**

_**Quiera el destino, la casualidad o lo que fuese en ese momento cortaron el pastel y ella ya no pudo volver a hablar."**_

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrir el pergamino que su hermano le había entregado.

**Querida Ginny:**

**¿Como has estado? Espero que bien. Quiero que sepas que te extraño. Esto va bastante bien. ¿Cómo anda Arnold¿Bill con Flema? (Ginny rió ante esta ocurrencia aunque sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas).**

**Gin estos meses sin ti han sido una tortura. Lo que más me duele es no haberme dado cuanta antes de lo que sentía por ti podríamos haber pasado momentos increíbles juntos. Pero bueno…**

**Me despido espero que esta carta te llegue. Todavía no me contestaste que ves en tu futuro.**

**Besos, **

**Harry.**

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do _

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a la madriguera solo Ginny dormía en su cama con la ropa puesta y la carta aferrada en una de sus manos. Se despertó el resplandor del día la molestaba bajó a la cocina de nuevo no había nadie. Sola desayunó, su cara era un desastre consecuencia de una larga noche llorando. Mientras lavaba los platos escucho un plop fuera de su casa por fuerza de costumbre tomó su varita y se asomó por la ventana.

En el medio del jardín yacía un bulto cundo se acercó un poco más, varita en alto, lo distinguió. Cabellera enmarañada y lentes redondos. Corrió como nunca en su vida y se tiró junto a él. Buscó su garganta rezando por que todavía quedara pulso, las manos le temblaban pero cuando escucho un débil latido respiró aliviada.

-Ginny – su voz sonaba distante- gané Ginny, mamá, papá, Sirius y Dumbledore estuvieron ahí Ginny.

-Ohh Harry- ahogó un sollozo, el le retiró sus lágrimas.

-Dime Ginerva- respiró le costaba hablar- ¿Qué ves en tu futuro?

-Te veo a ti… Siempre a ti- él sonrió y cayó en el mundo de la inconciencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola este es el primer songfic que escribo de Harry Potter. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la canción es muy emotiva y cuando la escuche pensé automáticamente en Harry y Ginny. Quiero dedicarlo muy especialmente a mi amiga Detec. Revil que se que le gustan estas historias y a Silvia (anatripotter) que me cautiva con sus hermosas historias. Dejen comentarios...


	2. Chapter 2

What' s Left Of Me

Un muchacho de reveldes cabellos azabache y hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba con la mirada perdida en frente de un espejo. Vestía una túnica de gala negra se veía mucho mayor pese a sus veintiún años, echó un vistazo fugas a su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró. Y como en una película recordó toda su vida hasta ese momento. Muchos errores aunque su memoria quedó en uno particularmente doloroso…

_Watch my life, Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
_

Yeah... 

"**_Ginny escucha-comenzó él mintiéndose a si mismo que eso era lo mejor- No puedo estar contigo más. Debemos dejar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos._**

_**Ella no lloró, no se movió solo preguntó:**_

**_Es por una noble y estúpida razón, ¿es así?- Su boca se torció en un intento de sonrisa y esto le dolió más a Harry que un Cruciatus. _**

**_Le explicó que era por su bien, que sería lo mejor pero cada palabra que decía era más para convencerse a si mismo que a la pelirroja que tenía en frente. Cunado terminó se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a ella y a la tumba de su mentor Albus Dumbledore. Se sentía miserable._**

_Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

El joven tomó el ramo de jazmines que reposaba sobre su cama y lo inspiró profundamente, olía a ella. Esbozó un sonrisa como una persona podía hacerlo tan condenadamente feliz con solo recordar su aroma. Suspiró, salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras. Sobre la chimenea que permanecía encendida había una foto un poco maltrecha de una pareja bailando, ella y él.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

"**_Harry ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella, el se había sobresaltado no se había dado cuenta de su proximidad hasta que la tuvo enfrente suyo. La miró a los ojos ella debió ver su agotamiento por que enseguida agregó- ¿Qué te sucede?_**

**_-Nada- contestó él sonriendo. Y luego se perdió en sus ojos avellana, en su pelo rojo fuego recogido en una especie de rodete que mostraba su perfecto cuello blanco y recordó como le gustaba besarlo cuando fueron novios. Sonrió pero ella se quería ir lo notó en su mirada. Harry no iba a permitirlo así que tomó su delicada muñeca y dijo- Bailas – Ella asintió._**

**_Él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él. Ese perfume a jazmín no lo dejaba pensar con coherencia sabía que debía alejarla pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban y la necesitaba más que nunca. Bailaban, muy juntos, al compás de la música, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin que se dieron cuenta le tomaron una foto. El resplandor del flash los hizo despertar de su sueño y se separaron un poco. Tratando de romper el silencio el pelinegro de ojos verdes preguntó:_**

_**-¿En que piensas?**_

_**-En que parece un sueño surrealista- tomó aire- La boda, todos felices… cuando él está ahí afuera.**_

**_-Si a mi me pasa lo mismo- reconoció el joven tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que le decía que la besara en ese instante._**

**_-Pero –continuó ella, su voz era dulce y melodiosa- Me parece bien. Digo la guerra tendrá que terminar y hay que pensar en el futuro._**

_**-El futuro- susurró él- ¿Y que ves en él?**_

_**-¿Qué ves tu?- le devolvió la pregunta.**_

**_En ese momento Harry se acercó a su oído y en un débil susurro le dijo lo que salió desde el fondo de su corazón- Te veo a ti._**

**_Quiera el destino, la casualidad o lo que fuese en ese momento cortaron el pastel y el trató de evitarla todo el tiempo posible para no hacerse falsas ilusiones de un futuro con su pelirroja. Era mejor así."_**

_Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió al jardín, varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, se sintió incomodo no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, respiró fuertemente y caminó con su mirada fija en un punto en el horizonte. Cuando llegó a destino saludó a la señora Weasly con una inclinación de su cabeza ella sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo. A su lado los hermanos Weasly lo miraban serios, Hermione que estaba a su derecha también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

"**_Todo estaba plagado de cadáveres, Ron y Hermione ya no estaban a su lado la muchacha resultó herida y su amigo la llevó lejos del campo de batalla. El no se lo reprochó. Además no se sentía solo, instintivamente tomó una foto maltrecha de su bolsillo y sonrió._**

**_-El bebé Potter sonríe- una voz propia de una persona desquiciada llegó a oídos de Harry- Accio foto – y la foto voló de sus manos- Vamos a ver el bebé Potter tiene una amiguita. OHH y es pelirroja como la sangre sucia de tu madre decididamente los Potter tienen el peor gusto en lo que a mujeres respecta._**

**_-Crucio- bramó él nunca en su vida deseó hacer tanto daño a alguien como a ese mujer en su vida. Bellatrix se retorcía del dolor y Harry lo disfrutaba pero…- No._**

_**-Sabía que no tenías las agallas- jadeó ella- Pero has mejora…- No pudo terminar la frase porque unas cuerdas sujetaban todo su cuerpo y ella movía la boca pero no salía una sola palabra.**_

_**-Harry muchacho- Lupin llegó jadeante- Creí…**_

_**-No Remus, yo no soy como ella, a Sirius no le hubiese gustado.**_

_**-Eres un gran muchacho como…**_

_**-Mi padre –concluyó él.**_

_**-No – el licántropo meneó la cabeza- Tu madre tenía la cabeza fría, James era más pasional. Gracias a Dios en eso te pareces a ella.**_

_**-Gracias, Snape ¿Dónde está?**_

_**-Se lo llevaron.**_

_**-Bien solo queda…**_

_**-Bien veo que el muchacho llegó a fin- una voz fría llegó a ellos.**_

_**-Vete Remus- ordenó Harry- Empecemos.**_

**_-Avda kedabra- Gritaron los dos a la vez. Dos ases de luz verde chocaron uno contra otro, Harry que sabía que esto pasaría concentró toda su fuerza en devolverle el hechizo. Pero sus piernas le fallaban, se arrodilló y cuando se iba a dar por vencido vio la foto que la mortifaga le había quitado momentos antes y sintió como sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore lo apoyaban. "El tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce". El rayo de luz verde de la varita de Harry cobró fuerza impactando en el pecho del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo._**

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_**El joven agotó todas su fuerzas y calló al suelo deseó ver por última vez a su pelirroja. De pronto sintió una extraña calidez y un familiar perfume a jazmines. Abrió los ojos tanto como si fuera real o no ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos.**_

**_-Ginny – su voz sonaba distante, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba- gané Ginny, mamá, papá, Sirius y Dumbledore estuvieron ahí Ginny._**

_**-Ohh Harry- ahogó un sollozo, el le retiró sus lágrimas.**_

_**-Dime Ginerva- respiró le costaba hablar- ¿Qué ves en tu futuro?**_

_**-Te veo a ti… Siempre a ti- él sonrió y cayó en el mundo de la inconciencia.**_

_**Cuando despertó estaba en San Mungo, habían pasado tres meses."**_

_Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Era de noche y corría una ligera brisa pero el no tenía frío, una música comenzó a sonar y él instintivamente apretó el ramo de jazmines que tenía en sus mano. Las dos mujeres a su lado sollozaron más fuerte. El se giró y vio a Ginny vestida de blanco caminando hacia él. La muchacha besó a su padre y luego miró a Harry.

-Listo elegido- preguntó ella sonriendo, él asintió con su cabeza.

El ministro hablo durante una media hora pero Harry estaba embobado mirando a la joven de veinte años a su lado. Pronto sintió un apretón en su brazo.

-Los votos Señor Potter- indicó el ministro algo molesto.

-Ahh si- respiró- Ginny se que he cometido muchas tonterías en mi vida aunque la peor de todas fue no haberme dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran de hermano. Una vez te dije que lo lamentaba por que quizás hubiésemos pasado años, meses juntos…En ese momento debí separarme de tu lado con todo el dolor del mundo y dejarte para no exponerte. Luche, vi gente morir y me convertí en una asesino al matar a Voldemort pero cuando volví tu seguías ahí esperándome. Ginny se que hay cosas que nunca podré ofrecerte como una vida sencilla y despojada de despreocupaciones y sabes bien que aún sigo cargando el estigma de haber matado a alguien pero me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi mujer y tomar lo que queda de mi y ayudarme a reconstruirlo.

En este momento todas las mujeres lloraban abrazadas a sus parejas.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

La pelirroja que también tenía lágrimas en el rostro, aclaró su voz para que sonara lo más clara posible.

-Harry- carraspeó- Los meses que estuvimos separados me sentí morir por dentro pensando que no volvería a verte pero me prometí a mi misma que esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para volver a verte y no me defraudaste, volviste. Una vez me preguntaste que veía en mi futuro- el sonrió- en ese momento no pude contestarte, luego cundo estabas medio muerto me lo volviste a preguntar y yo te contesté que te veía a ti. Ahora lo que veo en mi futuro es a un niño o niña parecido a nosotros.

-Ginny ¿tu?- ella le sonrió y acarició su vientre- Dios es genial, te amo pelirroja- Acto seguido la abrazó y la besó como nunca.

-Ejem, ejem- tosió el ministro y ellos se separaron- Bueno los declaro marido y mujer ahora…- Pero no pudo terminar porque ellos ya se besaban de nuevo.

**Fin**

N/a: Bueno este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente a Silvia ya que fue ella quien lo pidió. Espero que te guste. Además quisiera decir que tengo pensado otro song fic con esta canción también de Harry y Ginny. Sin más que decir ya saben pulsen GO! Y háganme saber lo que piensan


End file.
